Pertemuan
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Tsukishima Kei tak pernah menyangka bahwa kucing yang ia tolong akan membawanya pada seseorang yang akan membolak-balikkan dunianya / cross post from AO3 / Side Story of Call My Name


**Pertemuan**

 _story by C.C_

.

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 _I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

A TsukiKage fict

 _Side story of_ _ **Call My Name**_

.

.

* * *

Bermain dengan seekor anak kucing liar di taman dekat komplek perumahannya sudah menjadi rutinitas yang selalu dilakukan oleh Tsukishima Kei yang baru berumur enam tahun setiap pulang sekolah. Dengan menyisihkan sebagian lauk bekal makan siangnya, Kei selalu memberi makan anak kucing yang sepertinya sudah ditinggal induknya sejak lahir. Hari itu cuaca Miyagi terlihat muram. Rintik-rintik hujan sedikit banyak mulai membasahi _hoodie_ bergambar dinosaurus yang dipakai Kei.

"Hmm?" Langkah Kei terhenti di gerbang taman begitu melihat seorang anak laki-laki seusianya yang sedang berjongkok di depan anak kucing yang sering ia beri makan. Anak kucing itu tampak tidak suka dengan kehadiran bocah laki-laki berambut legam di hadapannya.

"Dia tidak suka dengan orang asing." Ucapan Kei yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan anak laki-laki itu, terbukti dengan badannya yang langsung tersentak ke belakang dan hampir terjungkal. Kei ikut berjongkok di samping anak itu dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada si anak kucing yang langsung disambut hangat. Tangannya mengelus pelan kepala anak kucing di gendongannya.

"Wah, dia mengenalmu?" Anak laki-laki di samping Kei bertanya dengan antusias. Setelah menatap anak itu dari dekat, Kei bisa menangkap beberapa goresan di pipinya, mungkin akibat cakaran anak kucing di gendongannya.

"Ya. Aku setiap hari memberinya makan."

"Benarkah?" Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar hingga mata bulatnya terlihat menyipit. Kei sempat terpana dengan warna mata anak itu, biru gelap yang begitu eksotis seperti dalamnya samudera yang pernah dilihatnya ketika mengunjungi pesisir pantai.

Kei tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk sekali dan mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya setelah meletakkan kembali anak kucing di gendongannya ke tanah.

"Dia terluka." Tangan anak laki-laki itu menunjuk kaki belakang si anak kucing yang jika dilihat lebih dekat terdapat goresan panjang di sana.

 _Oh, karena itu dia mencoba menolong anak kucing ini._ Kei mengelus kepala si anak kucing sebelum membongkar tasnya, mencari sesuatu untuk mengobati luka si anak kucing.

"Pakai ini saja." Anak laki-laki di sampingnya menyodorkan sapu tangan biru tua dan sebotol disinfektan untuk membersihkan luka. "Tadi aku ingin membersihkan dan membalut lukanya, tapi sepertinya dia sangat membenciku. Jadi, kuserahkan padamu," katanya lagi dengan senyum ramah.

"Oh, terima kasih." Kei mengambil sapu tangan dan obat yang diberikan anak itu, lalu mulai mengobati luka di kaki si anak kucing. Mempunyai ayah seorang dokter membuat Kei sedikit banyak tahu bagaimana caranya membalut luka dengan baik. "Selesai."

"Hebat! Kau membalutnya rapi sekali!" Sepasang mata bulat anak laki-laki itu berbinar takjub melihat hasil kerja Kei, sementara yang dipuji hanya menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya dengan bangga. "Baiklah, karena lukanya sudah diobati, aku pergi dulu." Si anak laki-laki bangkit dan mulai berbalik, "Selamat tinggal!" lalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Kei dan si anak kucing.

Sepasang mata Kei masih memandang ke arah di mana bayangan anak laki-laki itu menghilang. "Dia pergi begitu saja … Lalu, bagaimana caranya mengembalikan saputangan miliknya?" Kei bergumam pelan sembari memandang sapu tangan yang melilit di kaki si anak kucing.

-oo-

Sejak kejadian di hari gerimis itu, Kei tak pernah lagi melihat sosok anak laki-laki berambut hitam di taman dekat rumahnya, bahkan setelah luka di kaki anak kucing yang diobatinya sembuh. Tapi Kei tak ambil pusing, karena wajah anak laki-laki itu memang tidak familiar, jadi ia beranggapan bahwa anak itu mungkin bukanlah penduduk tetap di daerah tempat tinggalnya.

"Kita sampai." Suara ibunya mengusik lamunan Kei yang sepanjang jalan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mereka sudah tiba di rumah sakit pusat yang ada di daerah mereka. Jika hari libur tiba, Kei selalu meminta ikut ibunya yang setiap siang mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuk sang ayah yang bekerja sebagai dokter bedah di rumah sakit. "Sepertinya ayah sedang sangat sibuk. Kita tunggu ayah di ruangannya saja, ya."

Kei mengikuti ibunya yang memutar haluan ke pintu masuk samping rumah sakit karena pintu depan dipenuhi dengan mobil polisi dan ambulance. Sepertinya hari ini ia dan ibunya akan menunggu ayahnya cukup lama sampai pekerjaannya selesai.

-oo-

"Maaf karena tidak menemuimu tadi siang ya, Kei. Operasi yang Ayah kerjakan ternyata memakan lebih banyak waktu." Tuan Tsukishima membuka obrolan di meja makan saat keluarga Tsukishima berkumpul untuk makan malam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ayah."

"Kali ini pasien apa yang Ayah operasi?" Si sulung Tsukishima, Akiteru, menyuarakan keingintahuannya seperti biasa. Ia memang sangat tertarik dengan profesi yang dijalani oleh sang ayah.

"Seorang anak kecil korban penyerangan orang tak dikenal."

"Itu sebabnya banyak mobil polisi di pintu masuk, ya?" Nyonya Tsukishima ikut andil dalam percakapan sambil membawa se-pot sup daging yang masih mengepul.

Tuan Tsukishima mengangguk. "Terjadi penyerangan terhadap satu keluarga yang tinggal di pinggir kota. Sepasang suami istri ditemukan sudah tewas di tempat dengan keadaan mengenaskan, sedangkan seorang anak laki-laki ditemukan sekarat karena luka tusuk di beberapa bagian. Dialah yang Ayah tolong tadi siang dan saat ini anak itu belum sadar pasca operasi." Tuan Tsukishima bisa melihat istrinya terkesiap karena berita yang dibawanya. Ia juga bisa menangkap raut simpati dari kedua putranya. "Anak laki-laki yang Ayah tolong seusia denganmu, Kei," Tuan Tsukishima mengelus kepala pirang Kei yang mendongak menatapnya, "kapan-kapan kau bisa datang berkunjung kalau kau mau."

Kei hanya mengangguk sebelum mengangkat piringnya dan memberinya pada sang ibu. Pikirannya tiba-tiba saja melayang pada sosok anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang ia temui beberapa pekan lalu.

 _Tidak. Tidak mungkin dia._

-oo-

"—kki? Tsukki?"

Kei tersentak begitu sadar bahwa seseorang tengah mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depannya. Ah, ia tak sadar sudah berapa lama melamun memandang ke taman yang tidak ada siapa-siapa pun di sana.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sepasang mata Kei memandang sosok Yamaguchi Tadashi dari balik lensa kacamatanya. Temannya itu tengah memberi makan anak kucing yang sering ia jumpai di taman. Si anak kucing sekarang sudah mulai tumbuh besar dan memiliki beberapa teman baru

"Tidak apa-apa," Kei menjawab santai setelah memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Dari kemarin-kemarin kalau kita lewat sini, kau selalu memandang lama ke taman. Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Menunggu siapa? Temanku cuma kau, Yamaguchi," kata Kei sambil menutup kotak makannya yang sudah kosong, "sudahlah, cepat bereskan tempat makanmu, aku sudah harus pulang." Kei lalu mengelus kepala kucing-kucing di depannya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan area taman.

Tadashi mengikuti Kei dari belakang. "Ya, mungkin saja kau bertemu dengan anak lain dan berteman dengannya tanpa sepengetahuanku, 'kan?" Tadashi menyuguhkan senyum ramahnya.

Kei tak menyahut. Ia hanya bergumam tak jelas sembari mempercepat langkahnya, membuat Tadashi hanya mengendikkan kedua bahunya dan tak lagi membahas tentang _siapa_ atau _apa_ yang mengganggu pikiran Kei selama beberapa minggu ini.

-oo-

Minggu pagi biasanya dipakai Kei untuk memperpanjang waktu tidurnya, tapi hari itu ia terbangun karena panggilan sang ibu.

"Ada apa, Bu?" Kei bertanya begitu ia sampai di ambang pintu dapur.

"Hari ini kau sarapan bersama Akiteru, ya. Ibu harus ke rumah sakit mengantarkan baju dan sarapan untuk ayahmu." Nyonya Tsukishima tampak sibuk memasukkan kotak bekal ke dalam tas tentengnya.

"Ayah tidak pulang?"

Nyonya Tsukishima hanya menggeleng, lalu menatap Kei dengan senyum. "Ayahmu harus memantau perkembangan salah satu pasiennya. Kau masih ingat dengan pasien anak seusiamu yang minggu lalu Ayah ceritakan?"

Kei sempat memutar ingatannya, lalu mengangguk pelan begitu memorinya berhenti di berkas ingatan yang tepat.

"Tadi malam dia sadar dari komanya, jadi ayahmu harus terus memantau perkembangan kondisinya sampai dia dipindahkan ke ruang rawatnya."

"Oh." Kei hanya membalas singkat. Ia menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan dan duduk di sana sambil memangku dagu di kedua tangannya, memerhatikan gerak-gerik sang ibu.

"Ada apa, Kei?" Tak salah jika banyak orang mengatakan bahwa seorang Ibu bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh anaknya meski tak diucapkan. Ekspresi melamun Kei sudah bisa mengusik keingintahuan Nyonya Tsukishima melihat si bungsu tiba-tiba saja terdiam sambil memerhatikannya. "Kau ingin ikut ke rumah sakit?"

Seolah tepat sasaran, Kei langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Memangnya boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Ibu akan membangunkan Akiteru selagi kau bersiap-siap."

Kei lalu buru-buru kembali naik ke kamarnya dan bersiap untuk mengunjungi sang ayah di rumah sakit.

-oo-

Begitu tiba di rumah sakit, Kei melihat ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan dua orang polisi di depan ruang ICU. Ibunya mengajak Kei duduk di bangku panjang di dekat ruang ICU, menunggu ayahnya selesai berbicara dengan para polisi. Kei bisa melihat wajah ayahnya sempat mengeras selama beberapa saat, seperti tidak setuju dengan apapun yang diucapkan oleh salah seorang polisi yang sedang berbicara dengannya, namun pada akhirnya sang ayah terlihat mengalah dengan mengangguk pasrah. Sepasang mata cokelat ayahnya lalu menangkap keberadaannya dan sang ibu.

"Kalian sudah lama?" tanya Tuan Tsukishima begitu ia menghampiri istri dan putra bungsunya begitu selesai berbicara dengan kedua polisi tadi.

"Baru beberapa menit." Nyonya Tsukishima menyerahkan kantung yang berisi baju bersih sang suami dengan senyum hangat. "Apa ada masalah?" Seolah mengerti dengan kerisauan suaminya, Nyonya Tsukishima menyuarakan keingintahuannya.

Tuan Tsukishima menghela napas panjang. "Para polisi bersikeras ingin meminta kesaksian Tobio-kun begitu dia dipindahkan ke ruangannya, tapi kondisi mentalnya sungguh tidak memungkinkan."

"Tobio?"

"Oh, itu nama anak laki-laki yang minggu lalu Ayah ceritakan padamu," Tuan Tsukishima menjawab pertanyaan Kei yang memasang wajah penasaran. "Hanya itu yang diingatnya ketika Ayah menanyakan tentang identitasnya begitu dia sadar."

"Dokter Tsukishima!"

"Ya, ada apa?"

Seorang suster menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum pada Nyonya Tsukishima serta Kei sebelum membuka suaranya lagi.

"Pasien akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawatnya."

"Oh, baiklah." Tuan Tsukishima kembali melirik istri dan anaknya. "Kalian tunggu di ruanganku saja, ya."

"Aku ingin melihatnya. Apa boleh?" Nyonya Tsukishima menyela.

Tuan Tsukishima sempat ragu, tapi kemudian mengangguk. Ia lalu berjalan cepat ke dalam ruang ICU sementara Kei dan ibunya menunggu di luar. Tak lama kemudian beberapa suster dan ayahnya terlihat mendorong sebuah ranjang dengan seorang pasien di atasnya. Beberapa selang terhubung dengan alat-alat yang tak Kei ketahui apa namanya terpasang di tubuh pasien itu. Tadinya sosok pasien anak laki-laki di atas ranjang itu tak jelas dilihat Kei karena tertutup oleh tubuh para suster yang mendorong ranjang itu, tapi semakin dekat jarak antara dirinya dan ranjang yang baru keluar dari ruang ICU itu, Kei bisa melihat jelas sosok anak laki-laki yang tengah terbaring lemah itu.

Wajah Kei tampak terkejut. Bukan karena seluruh perban yang hampir menutupi seluruh kepala anak laki-laki itu ataupun masker oksigen dan banyaknya selang-selang yang terhubung ke tubuh anak itu, melainkan wajah familiar yang diingat di dalam kepalanya. Anak itu, pasien yang dioperasi ayahnya seminggu lalu dan baru sadar tadi malam adalah anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang ia temui di taman beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Kei?" Suara ibunya menyadarkan Kei yang sedari tadi terpaku di tempatnya sementara ranjang yang didorong oleh ayahnya dan para suster mulai menjauh. "Kau tidak mau ikut?"

"Ah, iya." Kei akhirnya kembali melangkah, menyusul ibunya yang berada beberapa langkah di depan sementara kepalanya kembali dihiasi banyak pertanyaan yang tak bisa dijawabnya.

-oo-

"Maaf, tapi aku belum bisa mengizinkan kalian mengorek informasi apapun dari pasien ini. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana kondisinya, 'kan?"

Kei mendengar sayup-sayup suara ayahnya yang masih bernegosiasi dengan para polisi di luar kamar rawat Tobio. Ia tahu ayahnya sedang berusaha menahan keinginan polisi-polisi yang bersikeras ingin menginvestigasi Tobio yang sekarang tampak memandang kosong ke luar jendela kamar rawatnya. Melihat betapa kosongnya pandangan Tobio yang begitu berbeda dengan mata berbinarnya berminggu-minggu lalu, tanpa sadar kaki Kei sudah membawanya mendekat ke arah ranjang di mana tubuh Tobio terbaring. Sebelah tangan Kei menyentuh pergelangan tangan Tobio yang tak dipasangi selang infus.

Dingin. Kulit yang disentuhnya begitu dingin hingga Kei hampir saja terperanjat ke belakang. Entah karena sentuhannya ataupun suara pekikan halus Kei yang sempat lolos dari bibirnya tadi, membuat Tobio memalingkan wajahnya pada Kei. Sepasang mata cokelat keemasan bersirobok dengan sepasang iris gelap Tobio yang tak lagi bercahaya.

"Maaf, aku mengagetkanmu."

Tobio tak berkata apa-apa, tapi tangan yang tadi disentuh Kei terlihat bergerak, seperti ingin menyentuh Kei.

"Kau … ingin sesuatu?"

"Ka … u?"

"Ya?" Kei mendekatkan dirinya pada Tobio. Bisa dirasakannya kalau jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat menantikan lanjutan ucapan Tobio.

"… si … a … pa?" Suaranya terdengar begitu pelan, seperti berbisik. Tapi ucapannya yang terbata itu membuat ayah Kei yang baru saja masuk langsung mendekat dengan cepat ke ranjang Tobio dan tersenyum senang melihat Tobio akhirnya memperlihatkan respon.

"Dia anakku, Kei." Tuan Tsukishima tersenyum pada Kei sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Tobio-kun, kalau kau sembuh nanti, kau bisa mengajak Kei bermain bersama. Jadi kau jangan khawatir, ya. Sampai keluargamu datang, kami yang akan menemanimu."

Tobio tak bereaksi. Ia hanya melirik Kei sekali lagi sebelum menutup kedua matanya perlahan.

"Keluarganya belum datang?" Nyonya Tsukishima yang tadi mengantar kepergian polisi yang berbicara dengan suaminya, membuka suara.

Tuan Tsukishima menggeleng. Ia membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Tobio sebelum menatap sedih istrinya. "Sampai sekarang pihak polisi belum mendapatkan info tentang kerabat Tobio. Tak ada identitas apa-apa di pondok tempat kejadian perkara. Mereka … Tobio dan kedua orang tuanya seperti memang sedang dalam masa persembunyian mengingat tidak banyak penduduk yang melihat mereka beraktifitas di luar pondok."

Kei bisa melihat ibunya terkesiap dan tak lama matanya berkaca-kaca. "Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau aku sering mengunjunginya?" Naluri seorang ibu yang dirasakan Nyonya Tsukishima tentu saja membuatnya sangat bersimpati pada Tobio yang masih anak-anak.

"Tentu saja. Kei juga bisa sering-sering mengunjunginya, apalagi Tobio menunjukkan reaksi saat kau tadi mendekatinya."

"Aku…," Kei menggantung kalimatnya sembari memandang kedua orang tuanya bergantian, "… sudah pernah bertemu dengannya."

Mata Tuan Tsukishima membelalak mendengar ucapan putranya. "Kau pernah bertemu dengannya? Kapan dan di mana, Kei?"

"Aku tak ingat pastinya, mungkin seminggu atau dua minggu sebelum peristiwa itu. Aku … bertemu dengannya saat dia menolong anak kucing yang terluka di taman."

Tuan Tsukishima berjalan cepat ke pintu, mencoba memastikan apakah di luar masih ada polisi yang berjaga atau tidak. Setelah semuanya aman, ia mendekat pada Kei dan berlutut di hadapannya, berusaha menyamai tinggi putranya. "Kei, jangan ceritakan ini pada siapapun, mengerti? Ayah tidak ingin kau terlibat dengan kasus ini dan juga agar Tobio tak lekas ditanyai. Dia masih butuh banyak istirahat tanpa perlu diganggu dengan mengingat hari di mana kejadian naas itu terjadi."

Kei yang melihat betapa serius ekspresi ayahnya hanya bisa mengangguk. Perasaannya tidak enak, tapi ia harus menuruti kata-kata sang ayah, demi kebaikannya dan juga Tobio. Kei kembali menatap wajah damai Tobio yang tertidur.

 _Dia … benar-benar sudah berbeda._

-oo-

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak sadarnya Tobio dari koma. Selama itu pula Kei rajin mengunjunginya sepulang sekolah. Banyak hal yang dilakukannya saat mengunjungi Tobio, seperti membacakannya komik seri petualangan di dunia dinosaurus, menonton pertandingan olahraga di televisi, ataupun menceritakan tentang kucing yang pernah mereka tolong di taman. Tobio sesekali memberi respon jika Kei sedang membahas kucing yang pernah ditolongnya walaupun hanya berupa gerakan tangannya yang menyentuh punggung tangan kei ataupun suaranya yang sesekali terdengar bergumam tidak jelas.

Tapi anehnya, Tobio hanya menunjukkan reaksi motoriknya ketika dia hanya berdua saja dengan Kei. Pernah sekali Kei mengajak Tadashi untuk mengunjungi Tobio, tapi dia tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Tobio lebih sering memilih tidur jika ia datang berkunjung bersama ibu ataupun kakaknya dan Kei tidak mengerti kenapa Tobio melakukan hal itu.

Satu hari, Kei mengingat tentang saputangan Tobio yang dipakainya untuk membalut luka si anak kucing beberapa minggu lalu. Sepulang sekolah, Kei langsung mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya, mencari saputangan biru yang sepertinya sudah dicuci oleh ibunya.

"Bu! Di mana Ibu menyimpan saputangan biru tua yang kubawa pulang beberapa minggu lalu?"

Nyonya Tsukishima yang sedang menumis sesuatu di dapur tampak berpikir. "Saputangan yang ada inisial namamu itu?"

Kei menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Inisial namaku?"

"Ya, seperti inisal namamu yang dibalik. Sepertinya Ibu menyimpannya di sini." Nyonya Tsukishima membuka lemari kecil di ruang tv, lalu tak lama kemudian mengeluarkan saputangan biru tua yang tadi dibicarakan oleh Kei. "Ada rajutan dengan inisial K.T di ujungnya."

"K.T?" Kei menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Seperti inisial namamu dalam pengucapan bahasa asing, 'kan? Ibu kira saputangan ini memang milikmu yang diberikan oleh temanmu."

"Bukan," Kei menggeleng, "saputangan ini … milik Tobio." Kei langsung terpikir kalau K.T itu mungkin adalah inisial nama lengkap Tobio yang masih misterius. K untuk inisial nama marga Tobio dan T inisial untuk nama Tobio sendiri. Kei lalu bergegas keluar rumah setelah pamit pada ibunya yang masih terlihat bingung. Menggunakan sepedanya, ia menyusuri jalan menuju ke rumah sakit.

-oo-

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit, Kei langsung berlari kencang menuju kamar rawat Tobio hanya untuk mendapati kamar kosong. Seorang suster tampak sedang mengganti seprai ranjang yang ditiduri Tobio selama hampir tiga pekan lamanya.

"Suster, di mana pasien kamar ini?"

"Oh, pasien di kamar ini baru saja dijemput oleh keluarganya. Dokter Tsukishima sedang mengantarnya lewat pintu gerbang selatan," sang suster menjelaskan.

Tanpa bertanya-tanya lagi, Kei kembali memacu larinya menuju arah pintu gerbang yang tadi disebut oleh sang suster. Matanya masih menangkap bayangan Tobio yang didorong oleh ayahnya di atas kursi roda. Tampak sebuah sedan hitam yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang dewasa berjas hitam rapi yang terparkir di depan gerbang. Ayahnya berhenti mendorong kursi roda Tobio begitu dua orang anak laki-laki turun dari dalam mobil, berbicara dengan beberapa orang berpakaian seperti penjaga itu sebelum mereka membantu memasukkan Tobio ke dalam mobil.

Rasanya Kei ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya tak sanggup dikeluarkan saking napasnya terengah karena terlalu banyak berlari. Kei hanya bisa memandang mobil sedan itu yang perlahan bergerak pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih berdiri di pintu gerbang.

"Ayah!"

"Kei? Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Ayah, siapa yang membawa Tobio? Ke mana mereka membawanya pergi?"

"Kei, tenanglah. Tobio sudah berada di tangan yang tepat saat ini. Kerabat dekatnya yang tadi menjemput Tobio."

"Kerabat dekat?"

"Ya. Mereka dari Tokyo dan baru saja mendapat kabar dari polisi di sana tentang peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi pada keluarga Tobio."

"Ayah yakin mereka kerabatnya? Bukan orang lain?" Entah kenapa Kei merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Apalagi yang menjemput Tobio adalah dua orang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya hanya berbeda beberapa tahun darinya bersama beberapa orang dewasa yang terlihat seperti penjaga.

Tuan Tsukishima mengangguk. "Sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Tobio sudah aman bersama keluarganya."

Kei tak menyahut. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat saputangan Tobio yang masih berada di kantong celananya. Untuk saat itu, Kei berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ucapan ayahnya benar adanya, bahwa Tobio benar-benar berada di tangan yang tepat. Keyakinan itu masih tumbuh di hati Kei, sampai tiba saatnya di masa depan ia tahu bahwa perasaan janggal yang dirasakannya hari itu adalah pertanda. Pertanda bahwa kehidupan Tobio benar-benar jauh dari kata baik dan 'normal'.

.

.

.

Mengenal sosok Yamaguchi Tadashi sejak bangku SD tentu saja membuat Kei hapal benar dengan watak temannya itu. Tadashi memang terlihat kalem di luar, tapi jika dia sedang ingin memaksa, maka dia tidak akan menyerah untuk memaksa Kei melakukan sesuatu yang dikehendakinya. Seperti siang ini, di sela libur musim panasnya, Kei terpaksa menyeret langkahnya menuju lapangan indoor di mana sedang dilaksanakan semifinal turnamen tim voli putra SMP se-prefektur. Pagi-pagi sekali Tadashi sudah merusuhi tidurnya dengan menjemputnya ke rumah.

"Hari ini 'kan masih semifinal, kenapa kau bersikeras sekali ingin menonton?" Kei menggerutu begitu mereka duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di tribun atas penonton.

"Hari ini mereka yang bermain." Tadashi menunjuk para pemain dengan seragam putih biru yang tengah pemanasan di lapangan. "SMP Kitagawa Daichi. Aku ingin melihat permainan _setter_ jenius mereka."

Kei hanya memutar matanya melihat betapa antusiasnya Tadashi padahal pertandingan saja belum dimulai. Berhubung tidurnya belum puas, Kei memilih untuk memasang _headphone_ di telinganya dan menutup mata. Setidaknya ia bisa memblok suara bising orang-orang di sekitarnya sembari memejamkan matanya, tak berniat sama sekali untuk mengikuti pertandingan yang akan segera dimulai. Kei tak sadar sudah berapa lama ia nyaman dengan posisinya yang mendengarkan lagu sambil menutup mata. Saat ia membuka matanya, Kei bisa melihat betapa heboh situasi di sekeliling. Kei pun melepas _headphone_ -nya dan berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya pada pertandingan di bawah.

"Kenapa kau cemas begitu?" Kei yang akhirnya melirik Tadashi pun bertanya ketika mendapati temannya itu sedang memainkan jari-jarinya, pertanda jika dia sedang cemas atau sejenisnya.

"Hari ini permainan mereka tidak seperti biasanya. _Setter_ mereka terlalu sering memberi umpan yang tidak perlu."

"Hmm?" Kei lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada para pemain yang dibicarakan Tadashi. Ia bisa melihat punggung sang _setter_ yang akan memberikan umpan pada temannya. Tapi tak disangka-sangka, umpan yang diberikannya tak direspon oleh satupun anggota tim. Semua penonton sempat terdiam selama beberapa detik untuk berikutnya mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa permainannya egois sekali?"

"Ternyata julukan Raja lapangan itu karena dia egois, ya?"

"Kasihan sekali dia, tidak ada yang mau memukul umpannya."

Dan masih banyak ucapan sejenis lainnya yang didengar Kei. Ia tak terlalu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi karena memang baru saja memusatkan perhatiannya pada pertandingan itu. Sepasang manik coklat keemasannya kembali menatap ke lapangan. Peluit wasit berbunyi panjang menandakan ada pergantian pemain dan seperti dugaannya, si _setter_ dari Kitagawa Daichi itu dibangku cadangkan akibat peristiwa yang agak mengejutkan tadi. Kei tadinya tak terlalu memikirkan nasib si _setter_ sampai ia melihat sekelebat bayangan wajah pemuda berambut hitam dengan poni khasnya yang memunggungi lapangan dengan wajah tertunduk.

"?!" Kei langsung berdiri dan menggenggam erat teralis besi di depannya. Kedua matanya melebar begitu melihat sosok _setter_ dari SMP Kitagawa Daichi yang mirip dengan sosok Tobio yang dikenalnya sekitar delapan tahun lalu.

"Tsukki? Kau kenapa?"

Kei tak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Tadashi karena atensinya sudah terdistraksi oleh bayangan Tobio yang sudah keluar dari area lapangan. Tanpa sadar kakinya sudah berlari menuruni tribun.

"Tsukki, tunggu! Ah, maaf." Tadashi terpaksa memperlambat larinya untuk meminta maaf pada para penonton yang terganggu karena ia dan Kei menutupi pandangan mereka selama beberapa saat.

 _Akhirnya … akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku bisa menemukanmu lagi!_

Kei terus berlari, mencari di mana loker yang disediakan untuk para pemain. Ia harus bertemu dengan Tobio. Harus. Banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakannya pada pemuda itu.

"Tsukki, kau mencari siapa?"

"Yamaguchi, bantu aku menemukan di mana ruangan para pemain Kitagawa Daichi."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus bertemu dengan _setter_ mereka yang baru saja keluar dari lapangan."

"Eh? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Jangan bertanya lagi! Cepat cari!"

Meski tidak mengerti kenapa Kei menyuruhnya mencari _setter_ Kitagawa Daichi yang baru saja 'dikeluarkan' dari lapangan, Tadashi tetap membantu Kei mengelilingi area _gym_ tersebut. Walaupun hingga mereka bertemu lagi di pintu gerbang, hasilnya tetap nihil. Tadashi menemukan ruang ganti pemain Kitagawa Daichi tapi tak menemukan sosok sang _setter._ Sepertinya Kei juga tak berhasil bertemu dengan si _setter_ melihat raut wajahnya yang tampak kecewa _._

"Tsukki? Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau ingin menemui si Raja Lapangan itu? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Kau tak mengenalinya?" Kei balik bertanya dengan napas terengah.

Tadashi menggeleng ragu.

"Dia pasien ayahku yang sempat kau kunjungi delapan tahun lalu."

"Tobio?" Tadashi memasang wajah terkejutnya begitu melihat respon Kei yang langsung mengangguk. "Aku tidak terlalu ingat dengan wajahnya, karena saat aku datang dia selalu sedang tidur. Kalau _setter_ itu benar Tobio, artinya selama ini dia masih tinggal di Miyagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Terakhir kali Ayah mengatakan kalau kerabatnya dari Tokyo yang datang menjemputnya hari itu. Kupikir dia sudah tinggal di Tokyo."

"Kageyama." Tadashi menyebut nama belakang si _setter._ "Itu nama belakang keluarga _setter_ Kitagawa Daichi, itu berarti nama lengkap Tobio adalah Kageyama Tobio?" Tadashi menyimpulkan.

"Kageyama, huh?" Kei bergumam sembari memandang jauh ke depan. Tangannya mengelus keningnya yang masih berkeringat.

 _Lagi-lagi kau menghilang begitu saja._

-oo-

Kei berusaha mendatangi SMP Kitagawa Daichi setelah kejadian di semifinal turnamen voli antar SMP beberapa waktu lalu. Ia berusaha menanyai keberadaan Tobio pada siswa-siswi yang ditemuinya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Bahkan sampai upacara kelulusannya, Kei masih tidak bisa melacak keberadaan Tobio.

"Mungkin, Tobio sudah pindah ke tempat lain setelah kejadian tidak mengenakkan itu?" Tadashi berusaha memberi dugaan.

"Entahlah." Kei hanya memberi respon singkat dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Mereka sedang melewati taman bermain tempat ia dan Tobio pertama kali bertemu. Kakinya lalu membelok ke arah taman dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah batu berbentuk bundar di dekat deretan bunga-bunga.

"Shiro, maaf ya kami baru melihatmu lagi." Tadashi berjongkok sambil mengelus batu bundar yang ia dan Kei jadikan pusara untuk kucing yang dulu sering mereka beri makan sepulang sekolah.

"Shiro pergi tak lama setelah Tobio keluar dari rumah sakit," Kei bergumam, suaranya terdengar jauh, "aku ingin tahu apa reaksinya jika kuceritakan hal itu pada Tobio."

"Dia mungkin akan sedih mendengarnya, tapi Tobio pasti juga akan berterima kasih padamu karena masih mengurus Shiro saat dia berada di rumah sakit."

Kei mendengus. "Tidak mungkin dia akan melakukan hal itu."

Tadashi kembali berdiri dan memandang heran pada Kei. "Kenapa?"

Kei tak menjawab. Ia hanya berdiam di tempatnya sembari memandangi salah satu sudut taman di mana dulu ia bertemu pertama kali dengan sosok Tobio yang ceria. Rasanya masih sangat segar di ingatan Kei bagaimana sumringahnya senyum Tobio di hari gerimis itu.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Karena lumayan panjang, akhirnya side story call my name dibagi menjadi dua chapter.  
Chapter ending udah selesai sebenarnya, tapi berasa ada yang kurang, jadi ya dipendem *?* dulu buat nanti di rombak lagi :")  
Makasih utk yg udah baca sampe abis o/

 _Feedback_ selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka.

 _Sign,_  
C.C  
 **15012017**


End file.
